fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
SurgeAnime Classics
Nickelodeon 3 is Nickelodeon's third channel. It launched in 2014. It received a rebranding in December 2014. Schedule 6:00am- See Dad Run 6:30am- Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide 7:00am- SpongeBob SquarePants 7:30am- SpongeBob SquarePants 8:00am- The Alternate ACS 8:30am- Chrome's Show of Chromeyness 9:00am- Curiousgorge66's Adventures 9:30am- The Bagel Show 10:00am- Cartoon Crossover 10:30am- Anime Box 11:00am- SpongeBob SquarePants 11:30am- Chaos Adventures 12:00pm- Y-Guy 12:30pm- Anime Box 1:00pm- SpongeBob SquarePants 1:30pm- Fairly Oddparents 2:00pm- Hey Arnold! 2:30pm- Curiousgorge66's Adventures 3:00pm- Chaos Adventures 3:30pm- Anime Box 4:00pm- The Bagel Show 4:30pm- The Invader Rob Show 5:00pm- Chrome's Show of Chromeyness 5:30pm- Y-Guy 6:00pm- Elijah Tiem 6:30pm- Curiousgorge66's Adventures 7:00pm- iCarly 7:30pm- Fanon Superheroes 8:00pm- NickFanon's Got Talent 9:00pm- Drake & Josh 9:30pm- Sam & Cat 10:00pm- Victorious 10:30pm- The Amanda Show 11:00pm- All That 11:30pm- Kenan & Kel 12:00am- Sasuke (English-dub) 1:00am- CircleCity 1:30am- Holez 2:00am- Daylight 2:30am- Pearlium Life 3:00am- iCarly 3:30am- Drake & Josh 4:00am- At Work 4:30am- Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide 5:00am- Kenan & Kel 5:30am- Fanon Superheroes Trivia *Nickelodeon 3 had a late-night block called NickXplore which was programmed by Discovery Communications, Disney-ABC Television Group and NBCUniversal (using Discovery, TLC, A&E, Esquire Network and G4 programs). It ran from 5pm to 2am and is followed by Nick Jr. programs, which got the Nickjr. start time pushed back to make room for the original Ninja Warrior series. NickXplore opened up a sub-block called 80s at 8 which broadcasts songs from the 1980s on New Year's Eve 2014, replacing an hour of Attack Of The Show. On February 17th, 2015, Storm Stories was replaced with Calling Dr. Pol. NickXplore was shut down in March 2015 in favor of a revised schedule. Sasuke was kept on the schedule for late-night, but has since been pushed to midnight. Controversy and censorship *In 2014, Curiousgorge66 banned any Papa Squeegee commercials from ever coming on the rebranded Nick 3 saying that the jingle violated the Civil Rights Act of 1964; the ads were replaced by promos for Holez. He did allow the season 2 premiere of Curiousgorge66's Adventures to air on Nick 3, but mainly because the jingle isn't played all the way through. As of December 14th, he now edits the ad at line 8 to say, Slightly good, not our problem. *Holez is censored on Nick 3 prior to February 2015, when it was replaced with Elijah Tiem. Holez returned in March 2015 but only for late-night. Suggestions If you would like to suggest a show, please place it in the suggestions below. Example: Random Show (any rating in the U.S. Parental Rating System) suggested by (insert username here) If your show gets declined, you probably put it in the wrong timeslot or lineup (if you put an animated show in the teens lineup, it will get declined). It can also get declined if: *You ask that a show originating in Japan run on certain days in Japanese. *Your show doesn't have an English dub. *Your show overlaps with the teens lineup (if it is animated) or the animated lineup (if it is live-action). Your show will get accepted in the following conditions: *Your show is in the acceptable lineup (animated programs go in the animated lineup, and teen programs go in the teens lineup). *Your show doesn't overlap SpongeBob's timeslot. If it does, it will either get declined or pushed into another timeslot in the lineup (or if it is a teen program, it will get pushed into the teen lineup). In addition, only animated shows placed in the 7am through 7pm timeslot will be accepted (just don't put any suggestions in SpongeBob's timeslot). Suggest a show! * (TV-PG) (1am - 2am, I'll make my own English dub.) by [[User:Chaossy|Chaossyy]. ACCEPTED, although I would have to cut off an hour of Nick Jr. programming. Is that okay? It's alright with me. * 30 Second Sitcom ''(TV-PG/TV-14) (late night intersitials in ad breaks) by Omgitskittykatty. '''DECLINED': There are no ad breaks for the late-night block. * Puppet Hour (TV-PG) (5:00pm - 6:00pm, and 10:00pm - 11:00pm) suggested by HomestarSB9. DECLINED: You asked that the show runs in the animated lineup. Did you read the Nick 3 suggestion rules? Nick 3's Ideas for shows This is a list of upcoming shows that are yet to premiere. Check means they can air as an original and white noise means they can air as an acquired series. Category:Channels